This invention relates to a die bonding apparatus and more particularly to a die bonding apparatus which bonds an elongated semiconductor pellet (chip) in a package.
A conventional die bonding apparatus is of a type wherein the apparatus performs positioning of a syringe in which bonding paste is filled, in the X, Y and Z directions of rectangular coordinates by using a positioning mechanism, and injects the paste onto the surface of a package.
In use of the apparatus of this type for die bonding an elongated pellet such as a solid state image device, the uniformity of paste application width and thickness is often lost when a space between a needle tip and a paste application surface is varied due to the variation in height of the package or occurrence of inclination of the package. As a result of these phenomena, there is a drawback such that the reliability of the product is lowered.